Black Cat and White Rose
by Cungie Cho
Summary: Ketika matahari mulai tenggelam wanita lembut seindah mawar putih tersebut akan kehilangan kesadaran, tergantikan oleh sosok berjubah hitam dengan rambut lurus senada dan sorot manik mata yang tajam. Setiap malam ia hanya terduduk di tepi jendela, memandangi bulan seperti seekor kucing yang tengah menunggu majikannya pulang. "Tolong aku, Kyuhyun-ah.." / KyuMin slight YeWook/ YAOI/
1. Chapter 1

**Black Cat an White Rose**

**oOo**

**Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin**

**.**

**Yesung x Ryeowook**

**.**

**YAOI, OOC, Fantasy, Typo, Gajeness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ!**

**NO PLAGIAT!**

**JUST ENJOY~**

.

.

.

.

...

Hari itu angin berhembus cepat, menerbangkan beberapa helai daun yang mulai rapuh hingga bertabur memenuhi pandangan. Jalan-jalan yang mulai sepi saat siang hari di kota kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai, semua orang mungkin sudah tenggelam dalam aktivitas harian mereka hingga tak memperdulikan lagi hamparan bumi dengan angin mendesau riuh yang meminta perhatian.

Sebuah ketukan langkah kaki terdengar samar, mengisi keheningan dan menapaki setiap tepian jalan. Pemuda tersebut memiliki tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi, namun berperawakan cukup kekar. Matanya begitu sipit, indah.. semempesona bulan sabit yang menghias malam.

Surai hitam pekatnya kadang berhambur terbawa kencangnya arus angin, namun begitu pemuda tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu. Begitu _asik_ melangkah sambil bergumam, menyenandungkan dengan samar musik yang di dengarnya melalui _earphone_ berwarna hitam.

Sebut saja dia Kim Jongwoon. Seorang pemuda dengan pembawaan tenang yang kini tengah menempuh pendidikan pada sebuah Universitas di kota kecil tempatnya tinggal. Bulan depan usianya genap menginjak dua puluh satu tahun, dan sejak beberapa bulan lalu.. pemuda sipit itu memutuskan untuk mencari sosok pendamping idamannya.

Sosok yang didambakannya adalah sosok lembut dan juga penyabar, memiliki pembawaan yang tenang dan pintar memasak. Jongwoon sama sekali tak menargetkan gender apa yang ia pilih untuk 'sosok' yang akan mendampinginya kelak. Wanita maupun pria itu tak masalah, yang diutamakannya adalah 'sosok' itu harus mampu mencuri perhatiannya hingga timbul rasa cinta yang tak main-main. Ya, dia luar semua itu.. Kim Jungwoon itu manusia yang cukup _absurd_, kau harus tahu itu.

"Kalau wanita Jepang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu, mungkin Nadeshiko Yamato." Pemuda bernama Jungwoon itu menghentikan langkahnya, menatap guguran daun-daun rapuh yang sudah kering.

"Jaman sekarang, wanita seperti itu sudah hampir punah. Lalu pria? Sepertinya mereka sama-sama mengerikan." Gumamnya hampir menggerutu. Pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk duduk dan rehat sejenak di kursi panjang yang tersedia di halte.

Suasana yang semula begitu tenang perlahan mulai menghilang seiring dengan suara derap langkah mengerikan yang terdengar.

"YESUNG!"

**Drap Drap Drap**

Kim Jungwoon sontak menoleh saat sebutan populernya di saat kampus terdengar.

"AKHIRNYA AKU MENEMUKANMU YESUNGIE~"

Mata sipit itu sontak melotot heboh saat pemandangan mengerikan menghampiri matanya, wanita-wanita buas itu tengah berlari dengan rusuh kearah Yesung seperti tengah memburu obyek belanjaan dengan diskon tujuh puluh persen.

"Mau apa kalian?" Yesung berdiri lalu memundurkan langkahnya saat salah seorang wanita dengan _make up_ tebal lebih dulu menghampirinya.

"Yesungie, bagaimana kalau kita makan malam. Berdua saja?" Ajak wanita itu dengan lancarnya. Salah satu wanita lain di belakangnya mendelik tidak terima.

"Hey, apa-apaan kau? Yesung akan makan malam bersamaku!" Ujarnya menantang. Beberapa wanita lainnya di belakang ikut maju satu langkah dan masuk dalam perdebatan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak penting.

"Tidak, Yesung makan denganku!"

"Denganku!"

"Kau tuli heh? Dia akan bersamaku malam ini!"

"YAH!"

Yesung bergidik ngeri membayangkan betapa mengerikannya para wanita-wanita ini jika mereka tengah menginginkan sesuatu. Dengan pelan Yesung memundurkan langkahnya teratur dan tanpa mereka sadari pemuda tersebut sudah berlari dari sana.

"Y-yah! Yesungie—"

Salah seorang wanita yang sibuk berdebat itu menyadari kepergian Yesung, hingga wanita lainnya ikut fokus untuk kembali mengejar pemuda tersebut.

"YESUNGIE! KENAPA KAU SELALU LARI _SIH_?"

"Aish.."

Dan setelahnya derap langkah yang sangat mengganggu itu kembali terdengar. Gerombolan wanita itu kembali berlari untuk mengejar Yesung yang sudah pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Aish.. apa mahkluk-mahkluk itu masih pantas di sebut wanita?" Berulang kali Yesung melongokan wajahnya ke belakang, mencoba memeriksa apakah wanita-wanita yang menurutnya sangat mengerikan itu dapat menemukannya atau tidak.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas, wanita Busan yang terlalu bersemangat dan selalu ribut tak jelas itu tidak bisa di sebut wanita Korea. Yesung merasakan urat syarafnya yang begitu lemah akan hancur lebur jika sudah berhadapan dengan kegaduhan yang kerap kali mereka buat.

"_Tsk_, aku tidak cocok dengan Busan. Sekolah di kota ini banyak sekali wanita menyeramkan."

Di kota ini sudah beragam wanita dan pria yang ia temui, namun mereka selalu terlihat berbeda dari penampilannya. Kadang ia bertemu dengan wanita atau pria dengan penampilan rapi dan terkesan elegan, namun saat mereka berbicara, lidahnya begitu tidak pantas dengan sisi luar mereka yang terlihat sempurna.

Lebih parah yang di jumpai Yesung adalah wanita-wanita mengerikan seperti barusan, hah.. ia benar-benar tidak terbiasa.

"Isinya sama sekali tidak bisa di tebak dari penampilannya, kenapa orang-orang yang terlihat baik juga dominannya seperti itu?" Gerutu Yesung sambil kembali memulai langkahnya. Beberapa meter ia berjalan, pemuda tersebut mulai melewati sebuah taman tak terurus di beri pembatas besi seadanya. Sampai disitu Yesung kembali menghentikkan langkahnya, wajahnya menoleh kesana kemari.. ia seperti mendengar sesuatu.

'_**Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..'**_

'Ah, ternyata benar. Suara siapa itu?'Yesung memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk dan mencari tahu.

_**Srak**_

Suara langkah kakinya terdengar menyaruk dedauan dari rumput-rumput liar yang tumbuh bebas. Dan disana... Yesung di buat terpaku oleh pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sosok wanita itu... rambut sebahu yang bergelombang pirang, matanya bulat bening walau di bubuhi garis kemerahan karena menangis, bibir plum sewarna _peach_ dan hidung mancung yang membuatnya terlihat semakin mempesona.

Sosok seperti peri..

Yesung terpaku beberapa saat sebelum kembali terhentak oleh suara lembut yang terlontar dari wanita itu.

"Aku..." lirih wanita itu takut-takut. Tubuhnya duduk bersimpuh dengan satu tangan mengepal yang tersimpan dibibirnya, airmata yang meluncur itu membuatnya terlihat semakin manis. Terlebih dengan...

'Topi berwarna putih dengan bentuk aneh...' Lalu pakaian itu.. selain aneh benda itu juga bersinar?

Yesung mengerjab,sebenarnya dari mana semua atribut aneh itu berasal? Matanya menelusuri wanita itu dari ujung kepala hingga ke bawah.

Rambut pirang bergelombang dengan topi kerucut berbentuk aneh yang bersinar.

Wajah manis dengan airmata yang mengalir membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

Lalu pakaian aneh itu..

Juga lengan berbalut perban yang meneteskan darah..

Tunggu! Darah?

Pemuda tersebut lagi-lagi mengerjab, kemudian melotot heboh setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Tanganmu berdarah!"

.

.

.

.

"Nah, dengan begini sudah selesai." Yesung tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya, tangan kotor dan penuh luka itu kini sudah bersih dengan perban baru yang di pasangkannya.

"Terima kasih." Lirih wanita itu dengan sedikit membungkuk. Ia melepaskan topi kerucut di kepalanya dan meletakkan diatas lantai.

"Namaku Kim Jungwoon, panggil saja aku Yesung. Namamu siapa?" Tanya pemuda tersebut tanpa basa-basi. Wanita itu tersenyum manis kemudian kembali membungkuk rendah.

"Namaku Chengmin, tadi ada seekor anjing liar yang mengejarku. Terlebih hari sudah semakin gelap, aku takut sekali. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Aku merasa tertolong, sekali lagi terima kasih!" Ujarnya kini membungkuk semakin dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Melihat itu Yesung tertawa canggung, ia merasa wanita itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Tak apa, hanya sebuah hal kecil. Angkat wajahmu, aku jadi merasa tak enak." Yesung turun kemudian menghampiri Chengmin yang duduk bersimpuh di lantai , ia memegang bahu wanita tersebut membuat sang empunya mengangkat wajah.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Chengmin sekali lagi. Yesung tersenyum manis hingga lipatan matanya hanya terlihat seperti garis.

"Sudahlah, santai saja.. omong-omong, pakaian mu unik sekali. Seperti penyihir saja." Ujar Yesung setengah bercanda, ia memang berniat menanyakan perihal pakaian wanita tersebut namun niat awalnya bicara seperti itu murni hanya untuk berbasa-basi untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun siapa sangka respon yang di tunjukkan Chengmin malah membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

"Benar!" Ujar Chengmin dengan senyum ceria.

"Benar? Benar apanya?" Kini Yesung bingung dengan apa yang sudah diucapkannya.

"Tempat tinggal ku sebelumnya adalah memang Negeri sihir!"

_What...?_

Yesung hanya terdiam dengan wajah bodohnya menyaksikan Chengmin yang masih bercerita dengan begitu semangatnya.

"Walaupun aku tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, kedua orang tuaku bisa menggunakkannya." Kini wajah manis itu menunduk. Yesung melihat kilat kesedihan berlalu cepat lewat sinar matanya.

Sejenak otak lambannya berusaha memproses semua perkataan Chengmin, ia bermaksud untuk bertanya—ah, menampik lebih tepatnya. Namun ia merasa tak sanggup saat melihat raut wajah Chengmin yang mulai menyendu.

Pemuda tersebut memilih mengangguk sebagai pilihan paling aman. "O—oh, begitu ya.." Ujarnya dengan senyum canggung.

'Mungkin dia orang aneh..' Batin Yesung berbisik.

Keheningan menyela, tak ada suara yang terdengar membuat keduanya terdiam canggung. Yesung sama sekali bingung harus berkata apa dan Chengmin tak tahu harus bagaimana.

_Krucukk.._

Kedua nya saling menoleh.

Bagus. Kini Yesung bisa tergelak lepas menertawai perut Chengmin yang berbunyi kelaparan.

"Ma-maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sopan." Chengmin memegang perutnya kemudian membungkuk malu. Melihat itu Yesung hanya tertawa rendah dan mengangkat telunjuknya.

"Kau lapar, baiklah ayo kita makan!" Yesung melangkah ke dalam dapur setelah melihat Chengmin yang mengangguk malu.

Pemuda tersebut mengambil sebuah panci minimalis berwarna merah kemudian meletakkannya diatas tungku kompor. Sambil merebus sesuatu yang—entah apa itu, Yesung mulai tenggelam dalam pemikirannya.

Ia membayangkan kembali saat pertama kali bertemu Sungmin sore tadi.

Rambut pirang lembut..

_Foxy like eyes_ dengan warna kecoklatan..

Manis sekali..

'Tapi anak itu..' Yesung menolehkan wajahnya, memandang Chengmin yang masih duduk begitu tenang menghadap jendela diatas lantai. 'Apa dia sakit jiwa ya.. karena dia merasa bahwa ia adalah manusia dari Negeri lain.' Yesung berpikir mungkin kah wanita itu mengalami delusi berlebih hingga ia menganggap apa yang di khayalkannya selama ini adalah kenyataan.

Ataukah mungkin memang wanita itu kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa? Terlalu asik berpikir dan menebak-nebak hingga Yesung tak menyadari jika Chengmin yang merasa di perhatikanpun ikut menoleh padanya.

'Astaga..' Jantung Yesung berdebar keras saat melihat Chengmin tersenyum manis dan begitu ramah.

'Mungkin kah dia bidadari?' Batinnya mulai tak waras.

Tanpa menyimpan sendok sayur yang di genggamnya Yesung bergegas menghampiri Chengmin dan memegang bahu wanita tersebut.

"Chengmin! Kau boleh tinggal di apartement ku sesuka mu!" Ujar Yesung tiba-tiba membuat Chengmin manatap bingung.

"Eh.. tapi?"

"Kebetulan aku juga tinggal sendirian di tempat ini, siang hari aku pergi kuliah. Jadi kau bebas seharian berada di tempat ini." Ucap Yesung lagi. Senyum diwajahnya perlahan-lahan mulai melembut, wanita ini terlihat begitu rapuh bagai bunga sakura. Ia akan melindunginya.

Mata sebulat rubah itu kembali berkaca-kaca, Chengmin mendongak dan memandang lembut pada Yesung dengan air mata yang mulai jatuh.

"Terima kasih.." Ucapnya penuh haru.

Melihat wajah lembut itu Yesung kembali tersentak. Ia ikut tersenyum dan segera membawa Chengmin ke dalam sebuah pelukan. "Tenanglah Chengmin.." Ujarnya lembut.

Jika memang wanita ini adalah sosok yang di takdirkan untuknya, maka Yesung akan melindunginya segenap jiwa. Ia lembut, tenang, manis, terlihat rapuh juga penyabar.. ini Nadesiko Yamato yang selama ini di cari olehnyaa.

'Ya, walaupun rambutnya pirang..'

Yesung berniat membuang pemikiran anehnya, lalu bermaksud melayangkan sebuah ciuman di kepala Chengmin.

Aksi itu terhenti. Yesung melotot heboh saat menyadari apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ke-kenapa... rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam?" Tanya Yesung terperangah.

"Mau memelukku sampai kapan heh? Dasar sial!"

Yesung semakin terkejut, suara merdu yang begitu lemah lembut kini terdengar sedikit berat dan tenor. Juga... apa tadi? Chengmin mengumpat kata 'Sial'?

Yesung sontak menjauhkan tubuhnya, matanya seakan tak bosan dibuat melotot heboh dengan pemandangan yang tersaji.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Secepat kilat Yesung memundurkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang bukan main terkejutnya.

Sosok itu... sosok lembut itu—

Kemana perginya dia?!

Kenapa yang ada di hadapannya kini adalah sosok... seorang lelaki?

Tak ada lagi rambut pirang lembut bergelombang, rambut sosok itu kini hitam lurus sebahu. Juga mata kecoklatan ramah itu berganti dengan riak hitam pekat yang menatap tajam. Bahkan baju dan perban yang tadi ia lilitkan ditangnnya pun berubah warna menjadi hitam!

'Di-dia Chengmin atau bukan?' Batin Yesung berteriak heboh. Ia mundur beberapa langkah lagi dan menuding sosok berbaju hitam itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Si-siapa kau?!" Tanya Yesung lagi. Pemuda tersebut semakin mendelik saat melihat sosok di hadapannya hanya melenggang santai kearahnya.

"Apa-apaan _sih_ kau ini? Tidak dengar tadi? Namaku Sungmin." Ujar sosok yang mengaku bernama Sungmin itu sambil memainkan telunjuknya seperti seorang kakak yang tengah menasehati adiknya.

"Sung—min?" Yesung mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat bertanya. Agaknya pemuda tersebut sudah mulai bisa menguasai keterkejutannya.

"Ya. Sungmin!" Tegas pemuda bernama Sungmin itu sambil melenggang santai kearah dapur.

"Jangan main-main, yang bersama ku tadi bernama Chengmin! Kemana dia?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, melirik tajam pada Yesung lewat ekor matanya. "Karenanya dia itu aku."

"_WHAT_?!" Teriak Yesung lagi tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ya, benar." Sungmin berbalik dan bertolak pinggang menghadap Yesung. "Sosok itu adalah diriku di waktu siang." Jelas Sungmin membuat Yesung kembali terperangah. _Apa-apaan ini?!_

"Kau lihat perban ini?" Tanyanya seraya memperlihatkan perban hitam yang melilit lengannya. "Kau sendiri yang memasangnya."

"Ta-tapi.. tadi perbannya berwarna putih."

"Kau tidak lihat semua yang kupakai berubah menjadi hitam?"

'Benar juga _sih._.' Batin Yesung dalam hati.

"Tapi kau lelaki, dan wajahmu sedikit berbeda dari Chengmin."

"Kau ingin menyangkal dan mengatakan tidak mengajak seorang lelaki kan?"

"Tapi kenapa bisa?"

"Bawel sekali _sih_," Sungmin menarik kerah leher Yesung dari belakang hingga sang empunya melotot kaget.

"Y-YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Teriak Yesung tidak terima. Sungmin menghela napas kemudian melepaskan tangannya.

"Tadi kau sudah bilang aku bisa tinggal disini sesukaku `kan?" Tanya Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak terlihat indah di mata Yesung, tak ada kesan seperti itu selain rasa takut yang terus menekan batinnya.

"A-aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Sanggah Yesung cepat. Pemuda itu menelan ludah susah payah saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang perlahan mengeras dan batu hitam itu kini menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ka-kau.." Yesung mundur perlahan saat melihat Sungmin melangkah maju dengan aura mencekam.

"AKU-! TIDAK-! MENERIMA-! PENOLAKAN!"

"Ta-tapi.."

"TIDAK ADA TAPI!"

'_Astaga..'_

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Malam itu mungkin menjadi malam tersial bagi seorang pemuda bernama Yesung. Sepertinya ia tak pernah mau belajar dari pengalaman, tentang 'apa yang kau lihat tak menjamin seperti itu adanya.'

Ya, dan sekarang pemuda tersebut mengulangnya lagi. Tentang kelembutan dan kecantikkan yang di lihatnya pertama kali tak menjamin sama sekali kini ia malah di hadapkan oleh seorang pemuda— entah berasal dari mana yang sangat kasar dan tidak tahu terima kasih.

Pemuda tersebut menghela napas, ia meraih ponselnya saat merebahkan tubuh katas ranjang.

_**From : Ryeowookie**_

_**Subject : Tugas kelompok**_

_**Massage : Hyung, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyiapkan materi yang akan kita bahas untuk presentasi besok?**_

Yesung berdecak malas setelah membaca pesan singkat yang temannya krimkan. Ia bergegas mengetik untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

_**To : Ryeowookie**_

_**Tidak ada materi yang kusiapkan! Lagipula seharusnya kita bekerja sama, bukan hanya aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri. Dasar pemalas!**_

_**Sent!**_

Yesung menyimpan kembali ponsel nya keatas meja nakas, kemudian melirik Sungmin yang masih terdiam memandang keluar jendela.

"Sudah larut, kau tidak tidur?" Tanyanya malas-malasan. Hanya sekedar basa-basi memang, sebenarnya ia pun tak peduli dengan apa yang telah mahkluk itu kerjakan.

"Biar saja, aku sedang memandangi bulan." Jawab Sungmin ketus. Yesung memutar bola matanya kemudian menutup diri dengan selimut.

"Yasudah."

.

.

Kesunyian mengisi setelah ucapan Yesung terdengar. Sungmin masih menatap fokus, manik hitamnya yang semula begitu tajam kini mulai meredup. Semilir angin dingin tengah berlalu lalang diluar sana, mungkin surai hitamnya akan berhamburan jika ia membuka jendela di hadapannya.

"Rindu..." lirihan itu terdengar begitu lirih. Bahkan Sungmin sendiri sangsi ia mendengar gumamannya tadi.

Tangan dengan jemari lentik itu terjulur kedepan, membelai sinar cerah cahaya rembulan lewat lapisan kaca tipis yang membatasi.

Betapa inginnya ia menghampiri cahaya itu dan merengkuhnya kuat-kuat. Memejamkan mata, pemuda peri itu meresapi segala aura magis di sekitarnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Ada beragam 'mahkluk' lain yang tak terlihat dan bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, ia mencoba masuk lebih dalam. Berharap akan ada satu aura magis lain yang dapat di rasakannya. Namun nihil, aura-_nya_ sama sekali tak dapat terdeteksi. Apakah sosok itu benar-benar sudah bosan mencarinya?

.

.

.

"_**Sungmin... Sungmin.."**_

_Pemuda tersebut membuka matanya, melirik kesana kemari saat tak ada cahaya lain yang di temuinya selain kegelapan. Tubuhnya melayang, Sungmin tak dapat menggapai apapun selain udara di sekitarnya._

"_**Sungmin.."**_

_Suara itu lagi, Sungmin kembali menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara._

"_**Kyuhyun, itukah kau?" **__Tanya nya dengan air muka sendu._

_Sebuah cahaya perlahan-lahan terlihat di depan matanya, ribuan partikel partikel cerahberhamburan dan perlahan membentuk sesosok pria berjubah putih yang sangat ingin Sungmin hindari juga sangat ingin ia rengkuh di saat bersamaan._

"_**Kyuhyun.."**__lirih Sungmin dengan napas tercekat. Bayangan putih pria tersebut perlahan mendekat dan tersenyum._

"_**Jangan menangis lagi.."**__ Ujarnya seraya menyeka satu tetes airmatadi wajah pemuda tersebut dengan ibu jarinya._

"_**Kenapa kau mencariku?"**__ Tanya Sungmin. Dalam hatinya ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang berdebar bak gempita, namun ia juga tak seharusnya seperti ini. Ia harus pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

"_**Karena aku merindukanmu, sudah saat nya aku pergi.. tidurlah."**_

"_**Kyuhyun! Tidak tunggu dulu.**_

"_**Aku mencintaimu."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Pagi itu ketenangan yang biasa menghuni apartement Yesung di pagi hari terusir oleh sebuan seduan tangis yang cukup mengganggu. Begitu terbangun Yesung menemukan sosok Chengmin tengah menangis haru dengan wajah manisnya yang sangat lembut.

"Syukurlah, aku masih ada disini.. kukira kau akan mengusirku." Ujar Chengmin membuat Yesung mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengusirmu?" Tanyanya heran. Chengmin tersedu sekali kemudian menyeka sembarang airmata di wajahnya dengan lengan kanannya.

"Setiap matahari terbenam aku akan kehilangan kesadaran, "

"Kehilangan kesadaran?" Tanya Yesung menyela. Berarti wanita ini tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok Sungmin itu?

"Di dunia ini sudah banyak orang yang membiarkan aku tinggal dirumah mereka, kami mengobrol dan berbicara akrab dengan senangnya. Akan tetapi begitu matahari tenggelam akupun akan kehilangan kesadaran. Begitu terbangun aku sudah berjalan di tempat yang sama sekali tidak ku kenal." Jelas Chengmin dengan wajah sedihnya. Yesung menghela napas dalam, pantas saja jika begitu. Sosok bernama Sungmin yang kasar dan ketus itu pasti membuat si pemilik rumah geram hingga mengusirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengusirmu, tenang saja okay?" Ujar Yesung tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Chengmin lembut.

Ia segera beranjak dari tidurnya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

'Diantara mereka.. sebenarnya siapa 'sosok' yang asli?'

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Kelas hari ini sudah berakhir sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu, namun Yesung masih terlihat sibuk dengan buku-buku yang di carinya dari perpustakaan. Pemuda tersebut seolah mengabaikan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi menemaninya di sana.

"_Hyung_, sejak kapan kau menyukai tentang dongeng-dongeng peri seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook heran. Yesung hanya mengendikkan bahu tanpa mengalihkan mata dari lembaran buku di tangannya.

"ish.." Melihat respon datar yang di berikan Yesung Ryeowook hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia mendengus lalu merebut paksa buku dongeng tersebut dari tangan Yesung.

"Yah!" Yesung mendelik memandang Ryeowook yang kini masih merengut kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang _hyung_, kau tidak ingin kan fans mu yang brutal itu datang kemari dan membuat kericuhan di dalam perpustakaan ini?" Yesung berniat mendengus, namun jika di pikir apa yang di ucapkan Ryeowook ada benarnya. Ia segera membereskan barang-barangnya kemudian bergegas mengenakan tasnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Ryeowook antara polos dan bodoh. Yesung berdecak lalu menyentil kening Ryeowook pelan.

"Kau bilang aku harus pulang?" Ucap Yesung kesal. Mendengar itu Ryeowook mengangguk lalu mengerucut lagi.

"Tapi kau tidak mengajakku pulang bersama."

"Tidak."

"_Hyuuuung_."

"Berhenti merengek Ryeonggu, kau ingin jatuh dan terluka seperti waktu itu? Kau tidak cukup kuat untuk lari dari keganasan wanita-wanita itu."

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Sudahlah aku harus pulang, _bye_." Yesung menepuk pelan puncak kepala Ryeowook kemudian berlalu dari tempat itu meninggalkan. Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sendu pada Yesung yang bahkan kini sudah tak terlihat.

"Kapan kau akan menyadarinya _hyung_?"

.

.

.

Yesung terhenti di sebuah toko bunga. Matanya menatap sebuah mawar putih yang terlihat begitu cantik, dan lembut disaat bersamaan. Pikirannya segera tertuju pada Chengmin, wanita itu memang begitu melekat dengan imej mawar putih yang begitu indah.

Yesung tersenyum, ia menghampiri si penjual toko tersebut kemudian membeli sebuket bunga yang dimaksud. Namun baru saja bunga itu berada ditangannya semua orang kembali di kagetkan dengan derap langkah para wanita ganas yang tengah berlari memburu Yesung.

"YESUNGIEEE!" Koor wanita-wanita mengerikan itu.

Yesung segera mengumpat dan bergegas berlari dari sana, baru saja ia bernapas lega karena bisa lepas dari piranha mengerikan itu kini air sungai seolah tumpah ke daratan dan memberi akses piranha-piranha tersebut untuk memangsanya.

Yesung segera berlari menuju gang gang sempit yang berkelok dan cukup kumuh, mencari jalan pintas yang tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk mengikuti dirinya ke apartement nya.

"Hahh.. hahh.. sial." Umpatnya setelah ia sampai di depan pintu apartement nya. Setelah beberapa saat ia menstabilkan napasnya Yesung kemudian berdiri dan mulai menekan digit _parssword _pintu apartement nya.

"Selamat datang!" Pemuda tersebut tersenyum saat Chengmin menyambutnya dengan begitu ceria. Yesung segera memberikan sebuket bunga mawar itu kedapan Chengmin hingga sang empunya melotot lucu.

"Bunga?" Tanyanya takjub.

"Ya, untukmu. Kupikir saat melihatnya di toko bunga tadi bunga itu sangat mirip denganmu." Ujar Yesung membuat Chengmin menatap haru. Ia tersenyum manis kemudian membungkuk rendah.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya membuat Yesung ikut terkekeh. Pemuda tersebut menepuk puncak kepala Chengmin dengan lembut.

"Kau manis sekali.." Ungkapnya begitu kagum tanpa menyadari jika matahari mulai tenggelam diatas sana.

"Siapa yang kau sebut manis?"

Yesung tersentak. Tatapannya turun kebawah, kemudian ia segera melotot kaget saat memundurkan tubuhnya. "Ka-kau.." Sebut Yesung terperangah. Oh, astaga.. ia benar-benar belum terbiasa.

"Waktunya habis, sayang sekali.." Ejek Sungmin dengan santainya. Ia menjawil kerah belakang pakaian Yesung dan melenggang santai masuk ke dalam.

"Saat aku menjadi wanita mungkin kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi harus kau tahu.. aku tidak suka _type_ seperti itu." Timpal Sungmin lagi membuat Yesung merasa dirinya di permalukan.

"Aku juga tidak suka! _Tsk_.."Sanggah Yesung. Sungmin tersenyum remeh kemudian mengambil sebuket bunga yang sejak tadi tergeletak di lantai lalu memeluknya.

"Oh, mawar putih... aku sangat mirip denganmu~" kalimat itu terlontar dengan nada yang sungguh mengejek, wajah Sungmin yang terlihat begitu menyebalkan membuat Yesung merasa di pecundangi.

"Mengharukan sekali~ aku mirip mawar putih dia bilang~" Sungmin melaimbai-lambaikan mawar putih yang di genggamnya ke hadapan Yesung, senyum penuh ejeknya membuat pemuda sipit itu memejamkan mata dan menggeram marah.

"Tutup mulutmu!" Teriak Yesung lalu merebut paksa mawar putih itu dari tangan Sungmin.

"Kembalikan! Kau pikir kau pantas menyamai dirimu dengan bunga ini? Aku tidak memberikannya padamu dasar bodoh!" Yesung mungkin hanya bermaksud membela diri, ia ingin membalas semua ejekan Sungmin yang diterimanya dengan kata yang tak kalah tajam. Namun siapa sangka hal itu sanggup membuat Sungmin tersentak, ucapan Yesung seperti belati yang menancap telak di ulu hatinya.

"Ma-maaf.. aku tidak bermaksud—" Ucapan Yesung terhenti saat pemuda tersebut melihat Sungmin yang tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak masalah, kau menyukainya kan? Haha.." Tanya Sungmin dengan tawa yang terkesan di paksakan. Melihat itu Yesung menghela napas dalam, ia mungkin memang menyakiti Sungmin dengan ucapannya barusan.. tapi pemuda itu juga harus tahu bahwa ia memang bersalah.

"Selama ini aku terus mencari sosok lembut yang begitu aku idamkan, melihatnya yang seperti itu.. dia begitu manis, hingga aku melupakan jika kau mendengarkan dari dalam sana." Yesung menatap Sungmin dengan serius. "Walaupun kata-kata ku mungkin akan terdengar menjengkelkan di telingamu, tapi aku serius.. jangan pernah menggoda ku seperti itu, aku tak suka."

Ujung mata Sungmin terangkat, saat itu pandangannya tiba-tiba berubah tajam. Ia menatap Yesung sejenak kemudian menunduk dalam. "Jangan bodoh.." Sungmin tertawa sinis. Ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa semua selalu bersikap lembut padanya?!" Teriak Sungmin dengan mata memerah yang menatap nyalang.

"PADAHAL YANG SEBENARNYA ADALAH DIRIKU! KENAPA SEMUA ORANG HANYA BERSIKAP BAIK PADA DIA?!

"Kenapa..." Sungmin merosot jatuh, ia tak dapat lagi menahan airmatanya. "Kenapa selalu saja dia?"

Dan saat itu Yesung terdiam. Cukup terkejut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang pasti agaknya ia mengetahui memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mahkluk di depannya ini.

.

.

'_**Kyuhyun-ah... tolong aku.'**_

.

.

.

To be continued..

**Author's note** : seperti biasa, ini hancur dan gak jelas. Mungkin banyak typo dan sebagainya. Ini hanya sebuah two shoot atau three shoot, no crack pair karena saya joyer dan cloudsomnia akut.

Keep? Or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

Siluet dedaunan yang bergemerisik dimalam hari seolah tak menjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu bagi pemuda peri tersebut. Kadang daun rapuhnya menghambur, menghalangin pandangan Sungmin yang tengah terpaku di balik kaca jendela.

Ya, tanpa harus menebakpun sudah jelas jika Sungmin tengah memandangi bulan purnama lagi di malam ini.

"Padahal ini juga tubuhku, tapi di waktu siang aku sama sekali tidak bisa bebas." Sungmin memulai sebuah pembicaraan lewat kalimat yang terkesan tengah 'bercerita'. Sementara itu Yesung hanya sanggup terdiam, sejak kejadian di sore tadi pemuda tersebut terlihat cukup canggung setiap matanya bertemu pandang dengan Sungmin, terlebih jika harus mengobrol.

"Dan karena hanya kesadaranku yang tersisa, sekelilingku pun menjadi gelap gulita." Ujar Sungmin melanjutkan tanpa memperdulikan respon dari lawan bicaranya. Pemuda peri itu menopang dagunya lewat telapak tangan dengan siku yang menumpu pada jendela. "Tapi hanya pada malam hari, aku bisa melihat apa yang ingin kulihat dengan mataku sendiri.. dan aku bisa menyentuhnya." Sungmin tersenyum simpul, jari-jari lentiknya dengan nakal memainkan _selot_ yang mengunci jendela.

"Di dunia ini, dan di dunia ku.. bulan purnamanya sama ya.." Ungkap Sungmin lagi. Yesung masih terdiam, sambil terus membolak-balik lembar kerja kuliahnya pemuda itu mencoba untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Hei.. Kim Jungwoon.." Panggil Sungmin membuat Yesung menoleh pelan.

"Apa?" Sahut sang empunya.

Sungmin terdiam, terlihat seperti menimbang apakah ia harus menanyakan apa yang ia pikirkan atau tidak. "Eum.. matahari itu seperti apa _sih_?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya memutuskan untuk tenggelam pada rasa ingin tahunya.

Yesung terhentak memandang Sungmin. 'Dia.. tidak mengenal matahari?' Batinnya tak percaya.

"Ayahku dulu sering menceritakannya padaku, dia bilang cahaya matahari ribuan kali lebih menyilaukan dari bulan purnama. Dan jika kau melihatanya dengan mata telanjang, maka matamu akan terbakar." Sungmin melipat dua tungkai kakinya di depan, tangannya saling bertumpang tindih diatas tumit. Pemuda tersebut bercerita layaknya anak kucing di malam hari.

"Apa di dunia ini juga begitu?" Tanya Sungmin lagi.

Yesung terpaku namun bibirnya bergerak memberi jawaban. " Ya, kalau kau melihatnya secara langsung dalam waktu yang lama bisa berbahaya. Tapi.." Yesung bangkit dari duduknya, mengabaikan buku-buku tugas kuliahnya dan menghampiri Sungmin yang masih terpaku menghadap kaca jendela diatas ranjang.

"Sungmin.. jangan bilang kau," Yesung terlihat ragu, namun rasa penasaran itupun tak dapat ia tampik begitu saja. "Apakah kau.. sejak lahir kau selalu berada di waktu malam hari?" Intonasinya merendah pada kalimat akhir yang dilontarkan. Yesung sudah bersiap, kalau-kalau Sungmin marah dan akan mengamuk karena ia sudah terkesan terlalu ingin tahu dan ikut campur.

Namun di luar dugaan, respon yang di tunjukkan pemuda peri tersebut malah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang Yesung pikirkan.

"Iya, Benar." Ujar Sungmin dengan senyum mirisnya. Yesung seolah tertohok dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ada takdir sekejam itu?

"Ibuku bilang, aku di lahirkan saat tengah malam. Pada saat itu sosokku adalah bayi lelaki, namun begitu pagi menjelang aku berubah menjadi bayi perempuan." Pandangan Sungmin teralih lagi untuk memandang bulan purnama. "Sejak lahir aku hanya mengetahui sinar rembulan di malam hari saja."

Sungmin terkekeh kemudian kembali menatap Yesung. "Aku suka dunia mu, disini berbeda dengan duniaku. Walaupun malam sudah menjelang tapi masih banyak cahaya yang terlihat." Ungkap Sungmin tanpa mengetahui jika cahaya yang di maksud itu berasal dari lampu-lampu yang terpasang di setiap sudut kota.

Yesung mengangkat wajahnya yang semula tertunduk, lalu menatap Sungmin dengan prihatin. "Apa tidak ada cara untuk kembali pada dirimu sendiri?" Pertanyaan itu membuahkan satu kekehan lagi dari mulut Sungmin.

"Entahlah, jika saja aku benar-benar menghilang.. kau pasti akan senang jika siang dan malam aku adalah wanita bukan?"

"Sungmin, aku tidak bermaksud..."

"Tak apa," Tenang Sungmin dengan senyum simpulnya. "Wajar saja jika kau terpesona padanya, itu adalah penolakan alami." Sejenak, bola mata hitam yang biasanya membidik tajam tersebut meredup kelam. Posisinya tak lagi sekukuh biasanya, manik hitam pekat itu terlihat bergetar.. seperti tengah menahan sesuatu dari dalamnya.

Sejenak Yesung merasa terenyuh, Sungmin yang seperti ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan di matanya. Namun jika mengingat bagaimana kasarnya sikap pemuda peri itu... Yesung hanya dapat menghela napas sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

Pusing memikirkan semua hal yang mengganjal di kepalanya, pemuda sipit tersebut memilih untuk berbaring dan bergelung dalam selimut. Seperti biasa, ia akan memeriksa notifikasi ponselnya sebelum tidur.

'Kenapa tidak ada?' Tanya Yesung heran. Berulang-ulang ia memeriksa kotak masuk dan beberapa akun _chat_ nya, siapa tahu ada _e-mail_ yang terlewat.

Namun nihil, tak ada satupun _e-mail_ yang masuk malam ini.

'Ryeonggu, ada apa denganmu?'

Tidak biasanya pemuda mungil itu mengabaikan dirinya seperti ini, bahkan setiap malam Ryeowook tidak akan pernah absen untuk mengiriminya pesan. Dari membahas hal penting sampai yang menurutnya tidak berguna sekalipun.

Tapi malam ini..

'Apa aku merindukannya?' Batin Yesung sebelum terlelap dalam tidurnya.

.

.

Hening mengisi malam dengan desau angin yang berhembus dan membelai kaca jendela transparan di hadapannya. Sungmin masih bergeming, duduk _bersila _tanpa mengalihkan sedikitpun matanya yang masih terpaku memandang bulan purnama.

Dengan jubah hitam dan obisidan kelam yang semakin meredup, pemuda tersebut terlihat seperti kucing malang yang tersesat.

Terkadang mimik wajah itu menyendu, raut wajahnya perlahan menunjukkan gurat-gurat kesedihan.

Benarkah sinar bulan yang telah membuat nya seperti itu?

Sungmin terus memandangi langit, entah sinar bulan ataukah kelamnya malam yang menyita perhatiannya. Perlahan tubuhnya bernjak, ia berdiri dengan lutut sebagai penopang.

Wajahnya mendongak saat airmata mulai tergenang pada pelupuk mata. Hati pemuda tersebut seolah tengah mengeong lirih, bagai seekor anak kucing hitam yang tengah menunggu majikannya pulang.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Minggu pagi yang begitu cerah ini Yesung berinisiatif mengajak Chengmin untuk jalan-jalan berkeliling kota. Pemuda sipit itu membelikan Chengmin sebuah gaun mini berlengan panjang, dan berenda di bagian bawahnya. Sepatu bertali hingga mata kakinya terlihat begitu pas dan serasi di tubuh Chengmin.

Tepat saat Yesung dan Chengmin turun dari apartement-nya pemuda sipit tersebut melihat Ryeowook tengah berdiri sambil mematung, menutup mulutnya dan menatap seolah tak percaya.

Yesung berniat memanggil Ryeowook namun urung setelah ia melihat pemuda mungil itu berlari menjauhinya. Tak ada yang aneh memang dengan kedatangan Ryeowook, sudah menjadi rutinitas pemuda manis itu untuk datang berkunjung dan menghabiskan waktu libur nya di apartement Yesung.

Namun sepertinya hari ini Ryeowook urung melakukan itu, karena apa? Karena kehadiran Chengmin? Tapi kenapa?

Kenapa? Kenapa Ryeowook harus meneteskan airmatanya?

.

.

.

Seharian ini kediaman Yesung ditemani oleh tawa ceria Chengmin yang diajaknya bermain ke berbagai tempat hiburan. Namun pikiran Yesung seolah tidak pada tempatnya, ia tersenyum membalas tawa ceria wanita lembut itu namun perhatiannya lebih terfokus pada pada Ryeowook yang meneteskan airmata pagi tadi.

'Awalnya aku pikir aku memang menyukai Chengmin... tapi entah mengapa..' Yesung menghela napas, kemudian mendongak memandang langit. Hatinya begitu kacau saat ini.

Sementara Yesung masih tenggelam dalam dunianya, Chengmin terus tertawa renyah memainkan kembang gula yang tengah di makannya. Sebuah hal baru yang begitu manis, terlebih dengan tekstur makanan tersebut yang selembut kapas. Chengmin terlihat begitu menikmati kegiatannya.

Tawa itu terus mengalun seiring dengan angin sore hari yang semakin sejuk yang menghamburkan rambut pirangnya. Namun terkadang, di tengah-tengah bolamata kecoklatan yang terlihat ramah itu obisidan hitam yang begitu pekat kadang bertumpuk disana.

Selang waktu berganti, kedua nya yang seolah begitu tenggelam dalam dunianya masing-masing. Seolah melupakan jika matahari senja kini mulai tenggelam di telan kegelapan malam.

Dan saat itu jugalah sosok Chengmin mulai berubah.

_**Pats!**_

Yesung baru tersadar saat sebuah cahaya yang tidak terlalu terang menyilaukan matanya untuk beberapa saat. Dan ketika pemuda tersebut membuka matanya ia menemukan sosok Sungmin tengah menggeram dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau..." Desis Sungmin saat menyadari pakaian apa yang tengah di pakainya. Gaun mini hingga sepatu nya kini berubah menjadi hitam.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar jika matahari sudah tenggelam.." Ujar Yesung sedikit merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya ia pun tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Sungmin mendesis padanya seperti itu, pakaian yang di pakai oleh pemuda peri tersebut terlihat sangat cocok di mata Yesung.

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

Baru saja Yesung akan membuka kembali mulutnya, namun suara tenor yang begitu khas dan familiar di telinganya terdengar seolah berhembus bersama angin.

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Ryeowook tengah mematung dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ryeo-Ryeonggu..?" Sebut Yesung tak kalah terkejut. Pemuda tersebut segera berlari menghampiri Ryeowook dan membawanya mendekat pada Sungmin.

"Ka-katakan ini bohong, apa-apaan? Bagaimana wanita itu bisa berubah menjadi sosok seperti ini? Semuanya berubah menjadi hitam? Astaga.." Sanggah Ryeowook benar-benar terperangah. Ia memandang Sungmin yang tengah berdecak malas dari atas hingga bawah.

"Jangan bilang kau mengerjaiku _hyung_? Benarkan kau sedang mengerjaiku karena aku telah mengikuti kalian seharian `kan?"

"Ti-tidak, Ryeo—"

"_Tsk_, ini semakin tidak penting! Aku harus pulang." Ucap Sungmin semakin gusar. Pemuda peri tersebut bergegas berlari bermaksud membelah malam, namun baru beberapa kali ia mengambil langkah tubuhnya di buat terperanjat oleh seberkas sinar yang begitu familiar.

"Sungmin!"

Suara berat itu...

Tubuh Sungmin membeku.

Wajahnya yang semula tertunduk kini mendongak dengan perlahan. Sinar itu begitu menyilaukan, cukup untuk menyakiti retina mata hingga setetes air mata meluncur begitu saja.

Namun begitu, hal sebenarnya yang membuat airmata itu jatuh begitu saja bukanlah perih yang ia rasakan pada matanya.

Akan tetapi.. dia, Kyuhyun.

Dengan jas putih sebagai penyamarannya di bumi, juga tubuh tegap dan wajah tampannya.. itulah yang membuat hati Sungmin bergetar hingga luka basahnya di dalam sana mengalirkan darah dan merefleksikannya dalam sebuah tetesan hangat airmata.

"Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana, Sungmin."

Wajah itu terlihat begitu indah lawat cahaya yang terbias, suara merdunya.. bahkan cara berdirinya yang begitu elegan walau tubuhnya tengah melayang. Jelas sangat berbeda dengan Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun.." Sungmin ingin menahannya, namun entah mengapa panggilan itu terlontar begitu saja. Keduanya berpandangan, seolah bertukar energi kerinduan lewat dua manik mata yang masih bertaut.

Sementara disisi lain, Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul. Ia mengangguk pelan sambil memeluk tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah melemas tak berdaya karena melihat pemandangan di luar akal sehat yang dilihatnya.

"Begitu, ternyata kau menunggu orang itu Sungmin."

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

Jika kalian mengira akan terjadi kecanggungan saat kedua orang yang sudah lama tak bertemu itu, maka kalian salah besar.

Karena pada faktanya kini Sungmin tengah tidur menelungkup diatas sofa sambil menopang dagunya, memandang Kyuhyun dengan begitu santai seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi selama ini. Sementara Kyuhyun yang sudah kembali dengan jubah putih bersinar ke banggaanya kini tengah terduduk tegap, dari cara menyimpan lengan hingga menatap pria tersebut terlihat begitu elegan dan sangat berkelas.

"Kau tahu bumi ini sangat luas sekali, sehebat apapun kau sebagai penyihir akan sulit untuk bisa menemukanku. Tapi ternyata kau bisa melakukannya, hebat sekali.." Ungkap Sungmin dengan santainya.

Dari balik tembok sana, Yesung dan Ryeowook hanya dapat terperangah melihat tingkah ajaib Sungmin yang begitu santai dan terkesan tidak sopan setelah bertemu dengan orang yang sudah lama tidak di jumpainya.

"_Hyung_, sebenarnya dia itu mahkluk apa?" Bisik Ryeowook pada Yesung.

"_Psst_, sudahlah nanti akan aku ceritakan." Ujar Yesung membuat keduanya kembali terdiam dan fokus mengintip Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di ruang tengah.

"Memang tidak mudah.." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. "Selama satu tahun aku sudah mencari mu ke berbagai belahan bumi lainnya." Kyuhyun menyudahi kalimatnya kemudian terdiam.

Saat itu juga Sungmin ikut terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja keheningan menyela dan membimbing keduanya ke dalam jurang kecanggungan.

"Kenapa diam saja dan tiba-tiba menghilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dengan tatapan sendunya. Sepertinya waktu untuk berbasa-basi sudah habis.

Sungmin mendengus kemudian membuang wajahnya. "Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Ujar Sungmin ketus.

"Sungmin!" Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras, ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sungmin di seberang sofa.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin.." Ungkapnya perlahan mulai melembut. Sungmin ikut tersulut, ia menatap tajam dan segera bangkit dari posisi telungkupnya.

"Dan aku.. tidak-mencintai-mu!" Sanggah Sungmin seolah memperjelas segala kebohongan yang telah ia lontarkan.

"Sungmin—"

"Tidak, tunggu dulu." Sungmin menyela. "Apa kau masih belum memahaminya? Aku ini laki-laki! Dan aku adalah peri hitam yang sangat di benci oleh klan mu!" Sungmin meraih pakaian bagian depan leher Kyuhyun dan mencengkramnya. Menumpahkan segala emosi dan kebencian yang selama ini terpendam lewat sebuah makian tak berdasar.

Tentu saja, atas dasar apa Sungmin berani merendahkan dirinya sendiri seperti itu? di hadapan Kyuhyun, dalam pandangan Kyuhyun, pemuda itu begitu indah, lebih cantik dan mempesona dari wanita manapun yang di temuinya. Karena kelembutan itu sebenarnya tersembunyi rapat di balik sikap keras dan kasar yang Sungmin miliki.

"Kau lihat mataku?" Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. "Kau lihat rambutku? Pakaianku? Semuanya.. semuanya pasti terlihat sangat menakutkan dimata kalian! Benarkan?!" Mata yang sebelumnya menatap nyalang itu kini mulai memerah. Sungmin terkesiap saat yang didapatinya adalah tatapan lembut Kyuhyun.

Pria berjubah putih itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai sayang wajah Sungmin. "Aku menyukainya." Ujarnya pelan.

"Manik seindah mutiara hitam ini," Kyuhyun menelusuri bawah mata Sungmin dengan ibu jarinya. "Rambut hitam yang begitu lembut ini.." Lalu beralih dengan membelai lembut surai hitam lurus Sungmin.

"Aku menyukainya..." Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin hingga tatapan pemuda peri yang mulai melembut itu bertemu dengannya. "Semua ini bukti, jika kau benar-benar ada di dunia ini.."

Mata Sungmin melebar setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang begitu menohok dan menggetarkan hatinya. Ia menunduk dalam dengan mata terpejam, Sungmin sudah kalah.

Ia sudah tak dapat membohongi dirinya lagi, cara yang Kyuhyun gunakan untuk menggugah hatinya benar-benar sangat efektif. Seperti air yang walaupun menerpa dengan perlahan namun lambat laun mengikis semua benteng pertahannya yang selama ini di bangunnya hingga rapuh, bahkan hancur dan luluh lantah tak berbentuk.

"Baru sekarang..." Bisik Sungmin pelan. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau tiba-tiba saja datang." Tubuh Sungmin melemas saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Padahal aku bisa tinggal di dunia ini sesukaku, padahal aku sudah bisa melupakanmu." Sungmin tersenyum getir saat lidahnya terasa kelu, lagi-lagi ia berbohong.

"Kau!" Sungmin memukul bahu Kyuhyun dengan kepalan tangannya. "Aku, hanya satu malam saat itu kita bersama. Seharusnya aku sudah bisa melupakanmu!" Sungmin tergugu, tangannya yang semula memukul bahu Kyuhyun kini mencengkram erat jubah putihnya. Membuat Hati Kyuhyun semakin teriris, dan membuat pria tersebut semakin enggan untuk melepas Sungmin hingga ia merengkuhnya semakin erat.

"Aku mencintaimu Sungmin.." Bisik Kyuhyun pelan. Dengan penuh cinta ia menciumi puncak kepala hingga kening Sungmin secara bergantian.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh seperti ini..."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, tidak menerima semua penolakan atau pendapat Sungmin di telinganya. "Kita hadapi bersama, kau tidak boleh lari lagi dariku. Camkan itu."

Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya, membiarkan angin melewati tubuh mereka saat ruang itu tercipta. Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dalam, manik ramah kecoklatan khas peri putih itu kian meredup bersamaan dengan mata Sungmin yang perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan dengan itu kedua bibir mereka bertemu. Jarak itu tak lagi ada saat Kyuhyun merengkuh Sungmin di tengah ciumannya. Berusaha saling merengkuh hingga merapatkan diri, berusaha saling menuntut dan mendominasi ciuman hangat penuh kerinduan sudah lama tak mereka kecap.

"Angh.." Sungmin melenguh dan membuka mulutnya saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Lidah itu dengan begitu saja menjejalkan diri dan masuk kemulutnya. Membelai setiap senti ruang hangatnya yang begitu lembab.

Sudah lama sekali.. sejak malam itu, Sungmin tak pernah lagi merasakan ciuman hangat Kyuhyun yang begitu menenangkan. Yang begitu menghanyutkan.. dan membuat dirinya melupakan segalanya.

Segala beban yang dipikulnya sendiri selama ini.

Kucing hitam dengan harga diri tinggi itu sudah pulang, ia tak lagi tersesat dengan Kyuhyun yang menuntunnya.

Kucing hitam yang selama ini terus termenung menatap bulan purnama, seolah tengah menunggu tuannya yang begitu penyayang dan pengasih itu datang. Kini ia mengais cakarnya, dan menangis tersedu dalam pelukan hangat yang selama ini ia nantikan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dalam dunia kami, terdapat dua klan yang terdiri dari peri klan hitam dan klan putih.." Kyuhyun memulai ceritanya dengan Sungmin yang sudah terlelap dalam pangkuannya. Pria tersebut seolah tak bosan membelai lembut kepala Sungmin hingga sang empunya merasa nyaman dan semakin tenggelam dalam tidurnya.

Sementara Yesung duduk di sofa seberang, bersama Ryeowook yang meremas pelan lengan Yesung. Pemuda mungil itu tidak mengetahui dan tidak mengerti apapun, ia ingin bertanya namun Yesung sudah menyuruhnya diam. Hingga seperti inilah ia sekarang, duduk dalam pelukan Yesung dan menjadi pendengar yang paling tidak mengerti apapun.

"Klan putih bernama Rivera, sedang klan hitam bernama Rikanu. Entah sejak kapan, sepertinya sudah sangat lama sekali kedua klan ini sangat bertentangan." Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin saat dirasa sang empunya menggeliat lemah.

"Kedua klan masing-masing tinggal terpisah di Ibukotanya. Klan peri putih tinggal di Libera, sedang klan peri hitam tinggal Rucannes. Mereka begitu bertentangan dan saling membenci."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin kemudian mengecup pelan pelipis kirinya. "Dan disanalah... aku bertemu dengan Sungmin."

.

_**Di ibukota sihir putih.. tepatnya di Libera..**_

"_Bagaimana mungkin si anak terlarang itu ada di tempat in?"_

_Keramaian pesta yang semula di penuhi dengan riuh perbincangan para peri dari klan putih mendadak menjadi ricuh. Suasana mendadak mencekam saat teriakan salah seorang petinggi klan peri putih terdengar._

_Ini adalah acara tahunan yang selalu diadakan oleh klan Rivera, siapapun di izinkan datang ke pesta itu. Dimulai dari peri tertinggi sampai peri terendah sekalipun. Hanya dengan syarat, mereka adalah peri dari klan Rivera._

_Biasanya acara tahunan itu berlangsung begitu meriah, namun tampaknya kali ini akan sedikit berbeda._

"_Kau lihat? Barusan anak itu berubah! Padahal sebelumnya dia adalah anak perempuan dari klan Rivera yang sangat manis. Lalu.. lalu.."_

"_Aku juga melihatnya, aku tidak menyangka anak terlarang itu berani datang ketempat ini."_

_Semua pandangan sinis dan tajam tertuju pada sosok Sungmin yang tengah ketakutan di sudut ruangan, pemuda Rikanu tersebut membeku dengan tubuh bergetar. Sejujurnya ia pun mengetahui jika Chengmin yang sudah membawanya kemari. Namun apa daya, Sungmin tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk mencegah tindakan ceroboh Chengmin. Dari dalam sana ia hanya dapat mendengar tanpa bisa melakukan apapun dalam kegelapan._

"_Bukankah dia anak Leeteuk si pengkhianat itu?" Tanya salah seorang wanita klan Rivera._

_Sungmin tersentak dan segera menatap tajam peri putih itu, ia tak suka juga nama ibunya sudah diikutsertakan, terlebih jika hanya berakhir dengan caci dan makian._

"_Ya, bagaimana bisa Leeteuk menikah dengan KangIn si peri hitam dari klan menjijikan itu? Dasar peri bodoh!" Ujarnya lagi membuat Sungmin kian menggeram tak terima._

"_TUTUP MULUTMU BRENGSEK! JANGAN PERNAH MENYEBUT NAMA AYAH DAN IBUKU LEWAT MULUT BUSUKMU ITU!"_

"_Ka-kau! Beraninya kau! Cepat pergi dari kota ini!" Usir salah satu wanita Rivera yang merasa terhina. Sungmin beranjak dari duduknya kemudian tersenyum sinis._

"_Tanpa kau suruhpun aku tidak akan sudi berlama-lama di tempat ini, cih!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Sungmin segera berlari dan membanting pintu kayu raksasa dengan ukiran kuno tersebut._

_Dan... Kyuhyun berada disana._

_Pria dengan derajat cukup tinggi dalam klan Rivera itu menyaksikan dalam diam setiap detail ekspresi di wajah Sungmin. Dan entah mengapa..._

_Kyuhyun merasa, jika ia harus mengejarnya._

_._

_._

_**Manik hitam itu.. entah mengapa begitu melekat dalam hatiku..**_

_Kyuhyun benar-benar mengejar Sungmin. Dengan sihirnya yang cukup kuat pria tersebut mampu mencari Sungmin dalam sekejap._

_Hanya lewat hembusan angin. Kyuhyun dapat menemukan Sungmin lewat baunya yang begitu berbeda._

_Si anak terlarang itu ditemukannya tengah menangis di tengah hutan, menekuk lutut dan tersedu berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara._

_Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat, meraih dagu dengan wajah tertunduk itu hingga bertemu pandang dengan matanya._

_Lima belas tahun lalu, seorang pria dari klan sihir hitam_—_Rikanu dan seorang wanita yang berasal dari klan sihir putih_—_Rivera melanggar peraturan Dewa dengan saling mencintai satu sama lain. Keduanya diusir dari kota kemudian bersembunyi di hutan._

_Beberapa petinggi dari masing-masing klan membaca bahwa pasangan terlarang tersebut telah menikah dan mempunyai seorang anak, yang sialnya lagi anak itu memiliki dua sosok dari kedua klan._

_Sesepuh menyebutnya sebagai kutukan Dewa._

_Namun semuanya tidak hanya berakhir disitu, beberapa tahun kemudian. Tepat saat Sungmin dan Chengmin menginjak usia empat belas tahun, terdapat kabar jika orang tua nya telah mati terbunuh oleh mahkluk sihir yang tinggal di dalam hutan._

_Saat itu sosoknya adalah Chengmin, ia hanya seorang wanita manis namun lemah yang sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Hingga wanita itu hanya dapat melihat kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dengan tubuh membeku._

_Chengmin berhasil melarikan diri, selama seharian penuh ia berlari membelah hutan menuju ibukota sihir putih. Namun kesialan tak berhenti disitu, tepat ia sampai di pinggiran kota matahari sudah tenggelam dan sosok Sungminlah yang berada di sana._

_Dia menangis, tersedu hingga mengumpat sampai salah seorang pemilik kedai peri putih yang tak tega membiarkannya masuk dan beristirahat di dalam sana. Akan tetapi Sungmin tidak memperdulikan itu, ia kembali berlari dan menelusuri hutan Rivera sambil terus menangis berteriak marah._

_Semalam suntuk, Sungmin habiskan waktunya untuk meratap hingga ia pun tak menyadari pagi sudah menjelang. Sosoknya kembali berubah menjadi Chengmin, dan saat itulah Chengmin berani masuk ke kota bahkan ia datang ke pesta yang diadakan klan Rivera setahun sekali. Mungkin wanita tersebut kelaparan._

_._

_**Tetapi saat malam itu... saat sosok Sungmin yang kutemukan duduk di tengah hutan. Ia kembali menangis..**_

"_Jika saja saat itu malam.. jika saja saat itu akulah yang berada disana, aku.. diriku, bukan sosok Chengmin atau siapaun itu. Mungkin saja aku bisa menolong kedua orang tuaku!"_

_Dan Sungmin kembali menangis, berteriak histeris tanpa peduli siapapun yang berada di depannya saat ini. Ia hanya ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya pada seseorang, ia hanya ingin bercerita.. namun tak ada satu orang pun yang ingin mendengar ataupun memperdulikannya._

_Sungmin hanya membutuhkan sandaran.._

_Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, menyentuh pundak Sungmin hingga sang empu mendongak menatap dirinya._

"_Apa kau bisa mengerti?!" Jerit Sungmin semakin melantur, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan siapa pria yang ada di hadapannya._

"_Padahal orang tua ku dalam bahaya saat itu, tapi dari dalam sana aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat apapun selain kegelapan!."_

"_Hanya suara.." Sungmin menunduk._

"_Hanya suara yang terdengar olehku..." Kini kedua tangannya mencengkram jubah Kyuhyun dengan begitu erat. "Tapi... TAPI TIDAK ADA YANG BISA KULAKUKAN SAAT ITU!" Jerit Sungmin begitu kalut, secepat kilat Kyuhyun merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan erat._

"_APA KAU MENGERTI? TIDAK! PERI PUTIH SEPERTIMU TIDAK AKAN MENGERTI_—_"_

"_Menangislah.." Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terhenti._

"_Tumpahkan semuanya, dan menangislah..." Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh itu semakin erat, mendekapnya dengan segenap kasih sayang. Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun._

"_Ughh..." Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. "Dasar sial.." Dan setelah itu Sungmin kembali menangis, menjerit dan meraung sekeras yang ia bisa._

_Malam itu ada tempatnya bersandar, malam itu.. pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang sudi mendengar kesedihannya._

_Setelah puas menumpahkan kesedihannya tubuh Sungmin melemas, ia nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya jika saja Kyuhyun tidak menahan tubuhnya dan membawa Sungmin ke dalam gua._

_Di dalam sana keduanya saling berpandangan, tubuhnya memang begitu lemas. Namun kesadaran itu tetap masih ada. Entah apa yang merasuki kepalanya hingga Sungmin hanya dia tak bergeming saat Kyuhyun maju perlahan dan menciumnya._

_Mereka seolah terhanyut dalam sebuah emosi yang tidak di mengerti, bergerak sesuai naluri yang tanpa disadari membimbing mereka ke dalam sebuah gairah dengan perasaan tak menentu._

"_Ohh_—_sakitt.."_

_Sungmin merintih pelan saat Kyuhyun mulai merasukinya, kedua tubuh itu telah bertaut sempurna dalam kehangatan dan gairah yang perlahan memabukkan._

_Tubuh Kyuhyun bergerak diatas Sungmin dengan pelan, konstan dan juga dalam. Sedikit demi sedikit hentakkan itu semakin tak beraturan saat akal sehat keduanya sudah tak lagi berfungsi. Seolah ada kabut gairah yang menutup mata keduanya, hingga berjalan serampangan dan tak tentu arah gergerak dengan naluri._

"_Ahh.. ahh.." Desahan yang terdengar begitu merdu. Kyuhyun bersumpah selamanya ia tak akan dapat melupakan semua itu._

"_Nghh.. ohh_—_"_

_Hentakkan demi hentakkan, desahan demi desahan... waktu berlalu hingga akhirnya mereka berduapun sampai disaat bersamaan. Keduanya terengah dalam pandangan penuh tanya._

_Atas dasar apa mereka begitu tenggelam dalam emosi seperti itu?_

'_Siapa kau...?'_

_Pertanyaan itu terlintas begitu saja di kepala mereka, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara._

_Hening menyela cukup lama._

_Tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk membelai kepala Sungmin dengan lembut._

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih terpaku menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun namun bibirnya bergerak menjawab._

"_Sungmin.." Jawabnya._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul kemudian mengecup bibir Sungmin. "Aku Kyuhyun. Dan mulai saat ini, kau sudah menjadi __**mate**__-ku."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau melakukannya?" Tanya Yesung pelan. Kedua pemuda tersebut seolah begitu terpaku dengan kisah yang di ceritakan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku melakukannya. Dulu kukira itu hanya sebuah emosi sesaat, namun semakin lama.. hatiku begitu yakin jika aku mencintainya." Kyuhyun tersenyum, jarinya bergerak menyisir rambut dari kening Sungmin ke belakang.

"Terlebih, kami sudah menjadi _mate_." Ungkapnya membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook terkejut. Ah, bicara soal Ryeowook.. pemuda mungil itu hampir tersedak tangisnya sendiri setelah mendengar bagaimana sulitnya hidup Sungmin.

"Kalian sudah menjadi _mate_?" Tanya Yesung lagi memastikan. Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Benar."

"Ah, pantas saja.." Ujar Yesung membuat Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"Selama ini, setiap malam aku tidak pernah melihat Sungmin tertidur. Dia hanya menatap bulan sambil terduduk, pantas saja dia terlihat enggan tidur bersamaku. Ternyata dia sudah memiliki suami." Dengus Yesung tanpa sadar membuat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menatapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyanya bodoh. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook secara bergantian, _ada apa dengan mereka?_ Batinnya.

"Lupakan saja.." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Pria peri putih tersebut merundukkan tubuhnya untuk mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Masih ada yang harus di kerjakan.." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap bingung.

"Apa?"

"Mengembalikan Sungmin menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa... kalian mau membantuku?"

.

.

.

.

..

_**To be continued..**_

**Author's note : **Hay~ ini kilatkan? XD berterima kasihlah dengan situasi dirumah yang mendukung saya bisa pegang pc huhuhuhu u.u

Sebenarnya saya nggak pernah mengharapkan apapun ya, bukan munafik atau apa... tapi bagi yang sudah mau membaca ff saya pun saya sudah senang. Saya tidak mau lagi memaksa reader yang tidak ingin mereview, saya udah capek kkk~ diluar itu, saya sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang sudah sudi untuk mereview ff gak mutu punya saya xD saya sangat menyayangi kalian, saya tetap ada dan menulis disini untuk kyumin dan readers.

Entah berlebihan atau tidak tapi saya sangat terharu membaca review salah seorang reader di chapter kemarin. Terima kasih sudah mengikuti saya selama ini, bahkan kamu sampai repot2 mau menilai dan mengukur perkembangan saya selama ini.

Thanksseu~ Thank you so much /bow/

Kalau boleh jujur, cita2 saya selama ini memang jadi penulis.. saya selalu hobi menulis sejak sekolah dasar, di ffn ini.. adalah ungkapan rasa sayang saya terhadap kyumin dan juga sebagai ajang(?) latihan buat saya, diam-diam saya selalu mengukur sampai mana kemampuan saya waks xD

Baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. Bye~


	3. Chapter 3

"**Masih ada yang harus di kerjakan.." Ucap Kyuhyun membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menatap bingung.**

"**Apa?"**

"**Mengembalikan Sungmin menjadi dirinya yang sebenarnya."**

"**Maksudmu?"**

"**Apa... kalian mau membantuku?"**

.

.

Hening menyela beberapa saat ketika dua pemuda manusia itu terdiam. Mereka terlihat tengah memikirkan segala konsekuensi nya masak-masak. Jangan terlalu berpikiran buruk, mereka diam dan berfikir bukan untuk menolak tawaran yang di berikan Kyuhyun, mereka hanya menimbang apakah mereka benar-benar dapat membantu atau hanya akan menjadi penghambat perjalanan pasangan peri itu saja.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan. Yesung melirik kecil lalu menghela napas, ia memutuskan untuk mengangguk dan menyanggupi permintaan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, kami akan membantu." Ujarnya membuat Ryeowook mendelik tidak terima.

"_Hyung_!" Sentak Ryeowook sambil mencubit pinggang Yesung, ia belum memutuskan tapi Yesung sudah seenaknya saja menyanggupi.

"Aish, sakit bodoh.." Yesung berdecak lalu mengusap pinggangnnya yang terasa berdenyut karena cubitan ganas Ryeowook. "Sudahlah Ryeong, tak ada salahnya membantu.." Ucap Yesung lagi membuat Ryeowook merengut.

"Tapi _hyuuung_.." Rengeknya manja. Yesung hanya menggeleng kecil kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala pemuda manis di hadapannya.

"Sudahlah, tak ada salahnya, mereka sedang kesusahan." Ujar Yesung dengan lembut. Manik ramah kecoklatan itu terpasung untuk beberapa saat, Ryeowook tersadar lalu segera menundukkan wajahnya.

"Ba-baiklah.." Finalnya tak dapat lagi mengelak, pemuda manis itu begitu gugup saat menyadari pipinya yang kini tengah memanas.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah setuju?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook menatapnya. Sebuah anggukan mengamini pertanyaan tersebut, Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian membelai kening Sungmin yang tampak berkeringat.

"Ngh..." Lenguhan itu terdengar tepat saat sang empunya menggeliat lemah. Tanpa sadar Sungmin mengucak kedua matanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Hal itu yang selalu ia suka saat Sungmin bangun tidur, walau Kyuhyun hanya pernah melihatnya sekali pada malam itu, namun tak dapat menampik.. ia begitu terpesona hingga setiap detail dan mimik wajah pemuda Rikanu tersebut begitu menempel di kepalanya.

"Selamat malam.." Bisik Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin mulai membuka mata. Sungmin mengernyit, ia mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum bangun dan bergegas mendudukkan dirinya.

"Apa aku tertidur?" Tanyanya polos. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Ya."

"Oh.. benarkah? Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur senyenyak itu." Ocehnya santai sambil melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya jatuh bersandar pada sandaran sofa. Ya.. sudah lama sekali, terakhir kali ia tertidur senyenyak itu adalah malam dimana ia terjatuh ke dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersedak. Ingatan tentang _moment_ apa yang terjadi pada malam itu tiba-tiba saja membuat pipinya memanas. Oh, ia benar-benar merasa malu.

"Sungmin..." Panggilan itu menyadarkannya, Sungmin segera mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap Kyuhyun.

"Ya?" Sahutnya bingung. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yesung dan seorang pemuda lainnya, lalu kembali menatap Kyuhyun, mereka semua tengah menatap dirinya dengan intens. _Ada apa dengan mereka?_

"Aku..." Kyuhyun meraih satu tangan Sungmin dan meremasnya dengan lembut. "Aku ingin menunjukkan matahari padamu." Sambungnya membuat Sungmin terhentak.

"Kau harus kembali pada sosok mu yang sebenarnya Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. Sungmin menatap pria Rivera dihadapannya dengan bingung.

Bagaimana caranya?

Mungkinkah ada cara untuk hal semacam itu?

"Tapi, Kyuhyun..." Sungmin mencoba menyanggah namun Kyuhyun kembali menyela ucapannya.

"Aku sudah mencari di semua buku kuno yang tersimpan perpustakaan tua di Rivera, dari ratusan buku tebal yang telah kubaca akhirnya aku dapat menemukan cara yang bisa untuk di coba." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin begitu dalam.

"Memang tidak ada jaminan, siapa yang akan dapat bertahan. Kau, dirimu yang Sungmin atau dirimu yang Chengmin. Tapi jika kau benar-benar mampu untuk bertahan, kau akan mendapatkan sosok mu seutuhnya dengan sempurna." Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat tangan kiri Kyuhyun terulur dan mengusap lembut lehernya.

"Terima kasih.." Ucap Sungmin kembali membuka matanya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang masih memandangnya dengan begitu teduh.

"Aku akan mencoba cara apapun.." Kini wajahnya menunduk dalam.

Sungmin akan mencobanya, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, meskipun gagal.. setidaknya ia sudah berusaha. Ia sudah lelah.. pergi kesana kemari dan melarikan diri, bahkan ketika dengan nekatnya ia melompat pada sebuah lubang magis yang menghubungkan dunia peri dengan dunia manusiapun.. Kyuhyun masih dapat menemukannya.

Ia tak akan bisa lari lagi, kali ini ada Kyuhyun.. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu bersamanya, Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menuntunnya, dan juga.. Kyuhyun yang akan selalu mencintainya.

Pria tersebut memang tidak pernah menjanjikan kebahagiaan, namun setidaknya kali ini Sungmin sudah kembali mendapatkan alasannya untuk bertahan hidup. Sekian lama ia menghindar dan melarikan diri, sekian lama Sungmin berusaha membohongi dirinya dan mencoba menghapus semua ingatan tentang Kyuhyun. Selama itu, semakin banyak pula hatinya teriris dan terbagi, menjadi potongan-potongan kecil yang semakin memperjelas betapa pedih hatinya saat ia harus berjauhan dengan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin meringis sejadinya, jiwa nya seakan mati rasa. Tak dapat lagi merasakan getar apapun karena setiap potongan hatinya seakan memiliki nyawa dan selalu berlari pada Kyuhyun.

Bulan purnama.

Hanya itulah kenangan tertinggal yang dapat dilihatnya setiap ia merindukan Kyuhyun.

Hanya satu malam. Dan pria tersebut sudah mampu merebut segala yang ia punya. Sepasang _mate_ akan selalu terkait dalam sebuah ikatan batin yang begitu kuat. Sejauh apapun mereka terpisah, sejauh apapun mereka berusaha melarikan diri, mereka akan kembali tertarik satu sama lain, berjalan memutar dan terhubung dalam sebuah jembatan rindu yang bermuarakan bahagia.

Sungmin pun menyadari itu. Ia akan selalu mengingat detail bagaimana hatinya tersiksa setiap saat ia merindukkan Kyuhyun.

Lalu, untuk apa pemuda peri itu harus melarikan diri? Benarkah ia membenci Kyuhyun?

'_Tidak..'_

Sungmin tidak pernah sekalipun membenci Kyuhyu. Ia hanya takut, Sungmin tidak ingin apa yang dirasakan oleh ayah dan ibunya kembali terulang pada dirinya. Sungmin adalah peri dari klan Rikanu, meskipun mungkin Chengmin menuruni darah klan Rivera namun hanya Sungminlah yang sudah menjadi _mate_ Kyuhyun.

Terlebih... Sungmin adalah seorang lelaki. Entah malapetaka apa yang akan menanti mereka di depan sana.

Namun segala keraguan itu seolah pupus saat Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun kembali menemukannya. Ia yang terpaksa harus melarikan diri seolah kembali terpasung oleh tatapan hangat penuh cinta yang selalu Kyuhyun berikan.

Sungmin tak bisa melarikan diri lagi.

'_Tapi...'_

Seandainya jika Sungmin menghilangpun..

Jikalau, memang itu yang akan terjadi nanti..

'_Tak apa.. karena sosok Chengmin pun adalah diiku, bagian dari diriku sendiri..'_

.

.

**-KyuMin-**

.

.

Hari mulai berganti, malam yang di penuhi segala situasi canggung itu telah berlalu dengan cahaya matahari yang mulai menyinari bumi. Hari itu Yesung dan Ryeowook memutuskan untuk tidak datang ke kampus, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di tengah kota untuk mencari sebuah pulau terpencil berbentuk aneh yang dimaksud oleh Kyuhyun.

Siang hari adalah waktu bagi si peri wanita Rivera untuk menunjukkan eksistensinya. Walaupun Chengmin hanya mengenal Kyuhyun yang disebutkan sebagai teman Yesung namun keduanya dapat mengobrol dengan begitu akrab hanya dalam waktu singkat.

Sebagai sesama peri yang menuruni ras putih dari klan Rivera, tentu keduanya terlihat begitu cocok dan serasi. Terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih jika dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

Namun jika kau menelisik lebih detail, di dalam sana terdapat seekor kucing hitam bermanik senada yang tengah mengeong lirih dalam ke gelapan.

Suasanya yang semula hening kini dikejutkan oleh Ryeowook yang tengah melotot heboh sambil memegang buku yang tengah dibacanya. "_Hyung_!" Panggilnya membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun juga Chengmin mengalihkan pandangan.

"Aku menemukannya!"

.

.

.

Setelah dapat meyakinkan Chengmin dengan alasan yang dibuat Kyuhyun, akhirnya mereka berempatpun pergi dan terbang ke sebuah pulau di belahan bumi lain dengan seekor naga putih yang di panggil Kyuhyun.

Torgett. Sebuah pulau yang terdapat di selatan Norwegia, letaknya yang terdapat di sisi laut membuat angin kencang berhembus begitu liar menerbangkan segala yang dapat ia raih.

Saat mereka menapakkan kaki di tanah tersebut waktu sudah lewat tengah malam. Dan disinilah Sungmin, menatap sebuah lubang di tengah julangan tebing yang menurut Kyuhyun memiliki hubungan kuat dengan dunia mereka.

Di tengah-tengah sebuah pulau Cadas yang di kenal dengan nama Torguhatten (Torget) terdapat lubang besar yang ukurannya bisa bisa untuk di lewati sebuah pesawat _Cessna_. Pemandangan yang tersaji di tempat ini memang tak biasa, tidak terlihat sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan selain batu-batu dan gumpalan tanah besar di setiap sudut, jangan lupakan pula dengan suasana pulau yang selalu terlihat mencekam.

"Sungmin, lubang itu adalah sebuah jalan regenerasi bagi kaum peri seperti kita." Kyuhyun memulai penjelasannya bertemankan hembusan angin kencang yang berdengung melewati telingan mereka.

"Jalan regenerasi?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk.

"Mereka yang tersesat dalam kegelapan atau mereka yang memiliki sosok belum sempurna akan terlahir kembali lewat lubang ini." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin. "Dan tentunya.. dengan sosok sempurna."

Mereka semua terdiam. Bergeming sambil memandangi lubang besar tersebut dengan segala pemikiran yang melintas di kepala masing-masing.

"Sekarang, di tempat inilah terdapat jalan untuk menjadi salah satu dari tubuhmu." Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya, menatap sambil mengusap lembut sisi dari pipi Sungmin yang dapat diraihnya. "Aku tahu kau selalu bersedih dengan sosokmu yang tidak sempurna seperti sekarang." Sambungnya lagi. Sungmin mengalihkan tatapannya dan menampik tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membelai pipinya dengan hangat, mata sialan itu memerah dan bersiap menumpahkan airmata, dan Sungmin tidak ingin siapapun melihatnya menagis.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Tak peduli dengan segala respon negatif yang Sungmin tunjukkan pria tersebut meraih tangan _mate_-nya lalu meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Dijalan seberang angin itu.. kau dengan kekuatanmu sendiri harus berhasil melewatinya." Ujar Kyuhyun sanggup membuat Yesung dan Ryeowook terkesiap kaget.

"Itu.. itu gila namanya!" Teriak Ryeowook tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa melewati lubang dengan angin sebesar itu dari arah berlawanan?

"Kau lihat anginnya kencang sekali bukan?" Ucap Ryeowook membuat Yesung mengangguk setuju.

"Ryeowook benar. Lengah sedikit saja tubuh Sungmin bisa terpelanting kebebatuan, dia bisa mati." Tukas Yesung membenarkan ucapan Ryewook.

"Tak apa.." Yesung dan Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sungmin yang kini tengah menunduk sambil menahan topi kerucut hitamnnya agar tidak terbawa angin, dalam sekilas pemuda tersebut terlihat tengah tersenyum simpul.

"Aku akan melakukannya, aku sudah lelah terus melarikan diri." Ucap Sungmin penuh keyakinan. Yesung menatap tidak percaya.

"Tapi apa kau bisa terbang? Bukankah dulu Chengmin bilang kau tidak bisa menggunakan sihir?" Tanya Yesung lagi memastikan. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Kau tahu Chengmin dan diriku berbeda.." Sungmin mengangkat telunjuk hingga menyentuh topi kerucutnya. "Yah... mungkin aku juga masih pemula _sih_.." Ucapnya santai.

Yesung berdecak sebal, disaat seperti ini pun masih sempat saja pemuda peri itu bertingkah menyebalkan. "_Tsk_, berhenti berbohong."

"Sudahlah.." Yesung yang semula berniat memprotes lagi, terhenti seketika saat Kyuhyun memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Kami akan menunggu di seberang sana.." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan meraih kedua tangannya. "Aku percaya padamu.." Timpalnya lagi sambil mengecup hangat kening Sungmin.

"Iya."

Keduanya berpandangan untuk sesaat, seakan menyalurkan seluruh energi dan keberanian yang perlahan mulai membuat hati Sungmin menghangat. Pemuda Rikanu tersebut tersenyum manis, pertama kali dalam seumur hidupnya.. Kyuhyun melihat senyum indah itu terpatri.

"Aku mencintaimu." Kalimat itu terlontar pelan bahkan begitu cepat bagai terbawa hembusan angin. Sungmin bergegas berlari menghampiri lubang dengan angin yang bukan main kencangnya itu dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Berusahalan, Sungmin.." Ujar Kyuhyun sebelum bersiap membawa Yesung dan Ryeowook untuk menyambut Sungmin di seberang sana.

.

"_Reparo._" Sungmin mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas untuk menangkap sebuah sapu terbang yang muncul dari kepulan partikel-partikel bersinar lewat sihirnya.

'Kemampuan sihirku memang sangat minim sekali..' Sungmin memegang sapu terbangnya lalu berdiri dengan tegak menatap lubang besar itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Sebelum ini pun Sungmin memang belum pernah memakai sihir, ia hanya mengingat beberapa mantra tingkat paling bawah yang di ajarkan oleh ayahnya dulu.

Kemungkinannya sangat kecil untuknya berhasil, bahkan sialnya lagi bisa saja ia mati jika harus terpelanting terus-menerus dan menabrak bebatuan.

Tapi ia harus melakukan semua ini..

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya." Ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

Sungmin mulai memposisikan tubuhnya diatas sapu terbang tersebut dan terbang dengan ketinggian rendah, beberapa kali tubuhnya yang belum terbiasa nyaris jatuh ke bawah namun Sungmin berhasil mengatasinya.

Sungmin menatap lubang besar itu, angin kencangnya yang berhembus kencang menerbangkan topi kerucutnya hingga kini tak terlihat lagi.

"Aku harus melakukannya!" Lalu dalam kekejaman angin yang berhembus itu sang penyihir mulai terbang berusaha menembus takdirnya.

_**Wush..**_

Cepat sekali..

Tubuhnya bahkan mulai tersayat kecil oleh kerikil-kerikil yang terbawa angin yang berusaha di lawannya. Sungmin memejamkan mata, berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa untuk meraih lubang besar yang bahkan masih begitu jauh dalam gapaiannya.

_**Wush!**_

_**Brugh..**_

Angin itu berhembus lagi, kini semakin cepat dan semakin keras hingga sanggup membuat tubuh Sungmin terpelanting dan menubruk bebatuan.

"Arggh.." Sungmin menggeram lemah. Kepala dan kedua kakinya berdenyut perih saat kulitnya mengaga dan mengeluarkan darah.

'Tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun...' Sungmin bergegas bangkit, dengan semangatnya yang kian menggebu Sungmin berusaha mencoba untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Jika sosok wanita ku menghilang.. aku, aku akan menjadi diriku sendiri.'

"_Reparo_!" Sapu terbang itu terangkat naik, membawa tubuh Sungmin untuk melewati lubang itu lagi.

'Aku mungkin terdengar egois, tapi ini diriku. Aku hanya ingin bahagia..'

_**Wush!**_

"Akh.." Angin itu seolah sengaja menampik tubuhnya untuk tak mendekat, setiap kali tubuh Sungmin berada dalam jarak dekat tiba-tiba saja angin besar kembali berhembus.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah.." Desis Sungmin kembali bangkit dari duduknya.

Ia terus mencoba dan mencobanya lagi walau hembusan-hembusan kasar itu dengan kejam menghajar tubuhnya berkali-kali.

.

.

.

Dua jam telah berlalu.. tubuh Sungmin sudah dipenuhi bercak darah dan bekas kebiruan. Dalam sekilas mungkin ia terlihat cukup mengerikan dan menyedihkan dengan kondisi seperti itu.

Namun dalam refleksi yang dibuat oleh Kyuhyun, bahkan dengan darah yang ikut mengalir terbawa angin pun.

Sosok itu...

'Dalam pandanganku..' Kyuhyun memandang siluet Sungmin yang masih berusaha melewati lubang magis berangin tersebut dengan tatapan sedih.

'Terlihat begitu indah.. lebih dari siapapun,'

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul. Melihat Sungmin yang terus berusaha dengan keras hingga akhirnya pemuda tersebut berhasil melewati lubang besar itu walau dengan keadaan tubuh yang tidak baik sama sekali.

"Sungmin!"

Ya, pemuda peri itu berhasil!

Sosok yang terlihat saat lubang itu berhasil di lewatinya adalah Sungmin. Benar-benar Sungmin, bukan sosok Chengmin.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya Sungmin terbang ketempat dimana Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Ryeowook menunggunya. Pemuda Rikanu itu langsung terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri, beruntung Kyuhyun dengan sigap terbang dan menangkapnya hingga kini ia berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, ia menebar kecupan manis di setiap sudut wajah Sungmin lalu kembali memeluknya. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun pun tak mengerti kenapa ia begitu mencintai Sungmin hingga merasa ingin menangis.

"Uhuk.." Kyuhyun terkesiap kaget saat mendengar Sungmin terbatuk dalam pelukannya. Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap wajah Sungmin dan menyingkirkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Tarik napasmu dengan pelan..." Sungmin menurutinya. Ia menarik napasnya dengan perlahan-lahan saat tangan Kyuhyun menyuntuh dadanya, menyebarkan sinar magis yang begitu hangat dan membuat tubuhnya perlahan-lahan terasa lebih baik.

"Kyuhyun.." Sebut Sungmin pelan. Yang terpanggil segera mengecup bibir Sungmin dan kembali merengkuh tubuhnya.

"Ya, kau berhasil Sungmin.."

Sungmin tertawa lirih, mungkin tubuh lemahnya tak mampu menahan gejolak bahagia yang begitu besar hingga hanya tawa lirihlah yang terdengar. Tangannya yang masih di penuhi bercak darah terangkat untuk membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Malam itu... aku berniat untuk pergi ke Rucannes." Ucap Sungmin lemah.

"Sudahlah, aku harus menyembuhkan dulu tubuhmu. Jika kau sudah lebih baik kau bisa melanjutkan ceritamu." Potong Kyuhyun berusaha menghentikkan Sungmin yang terlihat memaksakan diri. Namun pemuda peri tersebut menggeleng tak peduli.

"Tapi aku sadar, jika pagi menjelang maka sosok Chengminlah yang akan mereka temui. Aku pasti akan dianggap musuh dan orang asing." Mata Sungmin meredup. Ingatan pahit saat kedua klan peri itu mengucilkannya begitu menyayat hati. Karena Sungmin memiliki dua sosok dari dari dua klan yang saling membenci tentu ia tidak memiliki tempat yang bisa menerimanya dimanapun.

"Aku tidak mempunyai tempat untuk pulang." Lirih Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

"Jika memikirkan itu.. aku selalu merasa ketakutan, aku tidak tahan lagi hingga aku memutuskan untuk lari. Kemanapun, disuatu tempat yang bisa membuatku hidup bebas." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aku hebat bukan? Padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, tapi aku bisa menemukan lubang magis yang menghubungkan dunia peri dan dunia manusia. Bahkan dulu ayah ku pun tidak bisa melihatnya."

"Aku yakin kau memiliki bakat terpendam." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil, ia berusaha menanggapi candaan yang dilontarkan Sungmin.

Keduanya kemudian terdiam saat Sungmin tak bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku... mencintaimu." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam. "Aneh bukan? Hanya dengan satu malam bersama, aku sempat berharap seandainya aku bisa terus berada disisimu. Tapi.. jika pagi menjelang, kau akan bertemu dengannya." Sungmin memejamkan mata.

"Aku berpikir, kau pasti akan menyukainya. Jika di Libera, aku datang dengan sosok diriku yang sebenarnya.. pasti aku akan segera diusir." Sungmin terkekeh lagi, namun begitu sorot kedua matanya malah menunjukkan sebuah kesedihan.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya." Sungmin meremas jubah depan Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku tidak ingin menunjukkan sosok Chengmin padamu, aku hanya ingin kau mengingat sosokku saja."

"Aku takut..." Sungmin menangis lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. "Aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku, aku takut orang-orang dari klanmu dan klanku kembali mengusir kita. Seperti yang mereka lakukan pada ayah dan ibuku." Kini tangisnya semakin pecah dalam sedu sedan yang sanggup mengiris hati Kyuhyun. Pria tersebut memejamkan matanya, ikut merengkuh tubuh Sungmin dengan tak kalah erat.

"Karena itu kau menghilang?" Tanya Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengangguk samar.

"Ya, aku melarikan diri."

"Dasar bodoh." Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah Sungmin, membingkainya dengan dua tangan besar yang selalu membuat Sungmin merasa nyaman.

"Kau memang benar, sosok Chengmin memang bagian dari dirimu. Tapi aku.. sudah lama terperangkap dalam bola mata hitam yang begitu indah ini. Sejak saat itu, sampai sekarang..." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin.

"Aku mencintaimu." Setelah itu Kyuhyun membungkam Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman mesra yang begitu hangat. Keduanya menari dalam gerakan sensual dengan irama cepat yang semakin mengejar.

Sungmin melenguh pelan saat Kyuhyun menghisap bibir bawahnya, mengeratkan giginya pelan hingga membuat dirinya terpaksa membuka mulut. Ia menerima dengan senang hati saat lidah Kyuhyun masuk dan mengajak lidahnya untuk bergelut.

Benda lunak itu saling membelit dan mendorong, Sungmin menggeram rendah saat Kyuhyun menghisap cepat lidahnya didalam sana. Kedua peri tersebut seakan begitu tenggelam dalam rasa rindu yang kian menggebu hingga melupakan keberadaan Yesung dan Ryeowook yang masih berdiri disana.

"_Hyung_.." Sebut Ryeowook yang sudah tak bisa menahan airmata harunya. Melihat itu Yesung tersenyum lembut dan segera merengkuh Ryeowook ke dalam pelukannya.

"Mereka akan bahagia, begitu juga dengan kita.." Ujar Yesung membuat Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya.

"Maksud _hyung_?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah bingungnya yang terlihat begitu manis. Yesung terkekeh lalu menyentil pelan kening Ryeowook.

"Aku mencintaimu bodoh.."

"_Mwo_—" Ungkapan terkejut itu tak lagi dapat terdengar saat Yesung menelannya dalam sebuah ciuman mesra. Ryeowook hanya membeku dengan mata yang membulat terkejut, Yesung sedang menciumnya?

Yesung?

Kim Jungwoon?

Men...ciumnya?

"YAH!" Ryeowook terkesiap sendiri lalu mendorong tubuh Yesung menjauh. Dengan gemetar tangannya menyentuh bibirnya seolah tak percaya.

"_H-hyung_..?" Sebutnya terperangah. Yesung tergelak pelan kemudian memeluk Ryeowook lagi.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu bodoh.." Yesung mengangkat dagu Ryeowook dengan tangannya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu dengan Yesung yang menatap hangat.

"Kau mencintaiku? Tentu saja harus."

_Chup.._

Satu kecupan manis lagi di dapatnya. Ryeowook menatap Yesung kemudian memukul pelan bahunya. "Bodoh! Hyung bodoh! Dasar pemaksa yang tidak romantis." Ucapnya sarkastis, namun begitu airmatanya meluncur tanpa bisa di tahan.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, sudah sangat lama sekali hiks.. dasar bodoh." Yesung tergelak lagi lalu kembali merengkuh Ryeowook yang tengah menangis ke dalam pelukannya.

"Ya, aku memang bodoh.. tapi aku mencintaimu."

.

.

Mereka berempat begitu tenggelam dalam kegiatan masing-masing hingga tak menyadari jika mentari mulai mengintip dibalik awan dan perlahan-lahan memunculkan sinarnya. Yesung yang pertama menyadarinya, ia segera merengkuh pinggang Ryeowook dengan satu tangannya lalu menggunakan satu tangan lainnya untuk menunjuk ke ufuk timur.

"Lihat! Itu matahari!" Teriaknya cukup _hiperbolic_.

Sungmin bergegas melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang membulat besar ia memandangi cahaya menyilaukan itu penuh takjub.

'Itukah...' Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya.

'Cahaya...'

"Matahari?" Lirihnya bertepatan dengan sinar mentari yang mulai benderang. Matahari yang terbit dari balik laut bitu itu terlihat begitu indah. Gumpalan-gumpalan kecil awan putih di sekitarnya semakin menambah kecantikkan sang surya.

Mata Sungmin berpendar melihatnya.

"Kyuhyun..." Panggilnya seraya meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun. "Silau.." Ungkap Sungmin lagi. Kyuhyun segera menempatkan satu tangannya diatas kepala Sungmin mencegah agar cahaya itu tidak terlalu menusuk pada retina _mate_-nya.

"Cahayanya berpuluh-puluh kali lebih terang dari bulan purnama." Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan bersamaan dengan itu airmata mengalir deras membasahi wajahnya.

"Menyilaukan.. airmataku tidak mau berhenti, Kyuhyun."

.

.

**ooOOOoo**

**. KyuMin .**

**oooOOOooo**

.

.

Satu bulan berlalu, sejak saat itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke dunia peri. Mereka membangun sebuah rumah kayu lewat sihir yang Kyuhyun buat, dalam jangka beberapa hari Kyuhyun akan pergi ke kota untuk menukar barang-barang mewah yang di dapatinya saat masih tinggal di dulu kota dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan.

Mungkin cara ini tak akan selamanya bisa mereka lakukan, namun untuk saat ini cara itu adalah cara paling efektif. Kyuhyun adalah peri yang cerdas, tentu ia sudah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya dengan Sungmin untuk kedepannya nanti.

Namun untuk saat ini, yang terpenting adalah mereka bisa bersama. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Kyuhyun.." Panggil Sungmin pada Kyuhyun yang masih membelai kepalanya dengan lembut. Seperti biasa, itu adalah kebiasaan yang tak pernah absen mereka lakukan sebelum menjelang tidur.

"Hm?" Yang terpanggil hanya berdehem pelan untuk menyahut.

"Aku merindukan Yesung..." Ujar Sungmin membuat belaian Kyuhyun di kepalanya terhenti seketika. "...dan juga Ryeowook." Sambung Sungmin sembari mendongakkan wajahnya. Pemuda peri itu tersenyum kecil, tangannya terjulur untuk membelai wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hey, ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya Sungmin tergelak, satu sifat yang baru diketahuinya dari Kyuhyun adalah pria itu sangat amat posesif. Sungmin yang jahil tentu begitu senang bisa menggoda Kyuhyun setiap hari.

"Berhenti menggodaku Sungmin, tentu kau tidak ingin aku menghajarmu habis-habisan malam ini bukan?" Ancaman tersebut rupanya cukup ampuh untuk membuat Sungmin bungkam. Pemuda Rikanu tersebut mencebik kesal kemudian memukul bahu Kyuhyun.

"Kau ini kaku sekali, jangan macam-macam dengan ancamanmu itu. Kau tidak lihat jika aku masih kesulitan berjalan?" Dengusnya kesal. Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, lalu segera mendorong tubuh Sungmin dan menindihnya.

"Y-ya! Kau mau apa?" Tanya Sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun menyeringai kemudian segera melesakkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sungmin.

"Ini bulan purnama, kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa menahannya." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjilat pelan leher Sungmin.

Ah, satu lagi sifat yang ia lupakan. Kyuhyun itu ternyata, cukup—ah tidak! Dia ternyata adalah seorang pria yang sangat-amat-mesum!

"Lepash.." Oh, bagaimana bisa sosok peri Rivera itu terlihat begitu berwibawa saat pertama kali mereka bertemu? Sungmin tak habis pikir.

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan bergegas melucuti semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuh mereka. Keduanya bergumul dalam sesi panas penuh kasih dengan cinta di setiap hembusan napasnya.

Tidakkan cinta itu begitu rumit?

Perasaan yang mampu membuat seseorang tersenyum bahkan menangis disaat bersamaan. Rumit, serumit untaian benang kusut yang bergelung, sulit untuk menjabarkan bagaimana rasa cinta sanggup membuat seseorang yang begitu keras mampu melunakan hatinya.

Memang begitu sukar untuk di jelaskan, benang kusut itu seolah tak memiliki ujung, entah itu awal atau akhir. Bagaimana cinta itu datang menghampiri keduanya, secepat apa cinta menyatukan mereka, bahkan hingga akhir yang sama sekali tidak dapat terprediksi.

Ya, Cinta memang begitu rumit dan membingungkan. Kadang seseorang yang sudah terjebak di dalamnya akan mengalami kebutaan, mati rasa jika bukan sang kekasih yang di kecapnya. Tak perduli akan perbedaan atau sesuatu yang berdosa dan melanggar peraturan.

Yang mereka ketahui adalah cinta. Seperti 'aku mencintaimu.' Dan 'kau mencintaiku.'

Mungkin hal yang terlihat salah dan menjijikan di depan orang lain, jika kau melihatnya lewat kacamata cinta hal itu akan terasa begitu indah dan bermakna.

"Ahh—Kyuhyun ngghh.."

Itulah yang mungkin dirasakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tentang cinta. Pasangan peri berbeda rasa namun bergender sama yang begitu saling mencintai. Jika mereka pergi ke kota, mungkin hanya akan ada cemooh dan makian yang datang. Namun mereka tidak peduli, mengasingkan diri di tengah hutan terasa lebih baik jika kau bersama seseorang yang kau cinta.

"Ahh.. ahh.. ahh.." Desahan yang mengalun itu.. mereka pun tak tahu bagaimana cinta itu datang dan mengampiri keduanya secepat angin yang berhembus. Jika membicarakan logika, seharusnya sangat tak masuk akal kau rela mempertaruhkan hidupmu untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak dipandang berharga oleh orang lain. Tapi ini cinta, mereka sudah cukup lelah, merasakan bagaimana tersiksanya saat berjauhan dengan sang belahan jiwa.

"Sungmin—" Kyuhyun bergerak cepat diatas Sungmin, sodokannya menjadi tak terkendali saat ia merasa puncaknya hampir tiba.

"Ahh, Kyuhyun anghh—"

"Sedikit lagi hh—"

Keduanya bergumul dan bergerak tak beraturan, saling bergelonjot nikmat saat rengkuhan mereka semakin dalam dan dalam. Cukup lama keduanya mendesah, bahkan Sungmin hingga menjerit kewalahan. Akhirnya desahan penutup itu pun datang dengan menyebutkan nama sang terkasih di ujung percintaan.

Kyuhyun terengah dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas Sungmin yang tak kalah lemas. Keduanya saling memandang, kemudian tersenyum menikmati hebatnya sensasi _after sex_ yang selalu dapat memabukan.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya dan merengkuh tubuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Bisiknya pelan. Sungmin tersenyum lalu menelusupkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga.. mencitaimu."

Ya, itulah kisah cinta mereka. Kyuhyun si peri putih berderajat tinggi dari klan Rivera, dengan Sungmin si peri hitam yang dianggap rendah dari klan Rikanu.

Keduanya harus berbahagia, tentu saja.

.

.

.

.

"Yesung-_hyuuung_~"

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya, disana ia mendapati Ryeowook.. kekasihnya tengah terduduk sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Hai, sedang apa?" Tanya Yesung sambil mengecup bibir Ryeowook. Pemuda mungil itu menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Aku sedang membaca buku _hyung_." Jawab Ryeowook kembali mendudukkan dirinya, mereka tengah berada dalam perpustakaan saat ini.

"Buku apa?" Tanya Yesung mulai bergabung. Ryeowook menolehkan wajahnya dan tersenyum.

"Bunga." Jawabnya membuat Yesung melotot heboh.

"Ya, kau suka bunga?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Memang lelaki tidak boleh menyukai bunga ya?" Dengusnya sambil mencebik samar. Melihat itu Yesung tergelak pelan lalu menyentil bibir Ryeowook.

"Aku bercanda.." Ucapnya membuat bibir pemuda mungil tersebut mengerucut lucu, namun sedetik kemudian wajah Ryeowook kembali antusias, ia bergegas membuka lembar-lembar yang sudah ditutupnya dan menunjukkan pada Yesung.

"_Hyung_, coba lihat ini!" Titahnya dengan antusias. Melihat itu Yesung hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ryeowook. Beberapa detik otak lambannya mulai memproses, tiba-tiba Yesung membelalakan matanya.

"Bunga mawar fimlia?" Tanya Yesung. Tiba-tiba pikirannya tertuju pada Sungmin.

"Iya!" Ryeowook mengangguk membenarkan. "Mawar merah ini berbentuk kecil, dan ajaibnya lagi dia tidak memiliki duri _hyung_."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, ah aku jadi merindukan Sungmin. Entah kenapa tiap melihat gambar bunga ini aku selalu mengingatnya."

"Aku juga.."

Ryeowook menatap Yesung kemudian menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Hyung._.." Sebut Ryeowook membuat Yesung kelabakan. Oh, tidak pemuda manis itu mulai menunjukkan _aegyo_-nya.

"A-apa?"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, pulang dari kampus kita harus mencari bunga nya. Maukan _hyung_? _Hyung_~" Yesung menelan ludah nya susah payah kemudian mengangguk kaku.

"Ba-baiklah.."

"Gyaaaa terima kasih hyung~" Ryeowook berteriak senang lalu mengecup pipi Yesung sekilas, setelah ituia setelah itu ia bergegas pergi dan berlalu keluar ruangan.

Yesung masih terdiam, matanya menatap kosong setelah Ryeowook mengecup pipinya. Ini pertama kalinya.. selama satu bulan setelah mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Ryeowook tidak pernah memulai jika bukan ia sendiri yang menciumnya. Tapi kali ini...

Yesung tersenyum kemudian terkekeh pelan, ia memandangi Ryeowook yang tengah mengobrol dengan teman seangkatannya di luar sana.

"Kim Ryeowook... kau memang mencintaiku rupanya." Ujar Yesung menyeringai.

Oh, Ryeowook-ah.. berhati-hatilah untuk malam ini!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End...**_

**Author's Note** : maaf kalau mengecewakan dan tidak sesuai, saya hanya begini adanya.

Saya sangat penasaran ya, beberapa kali di setiap ff saya pasti akan ada satu reader dari fandom lain yang mem flame ff saya. Tapi kenapa kalian selalu tidak login? Coba login dan review lagi di chapter ini say, silahkan maki-maki saya, bilang ff saya sampah atau apa saja terserah kalian, setelah itu saya bisa pm anda. Mari kita berdebat lewat pm, saya ingin lihat sampai di mana kemampuan anda. Saya selalu bilang bahwa ff saya tidak bermutu, ya memang.. ff ini nggak ada apa2nya di banding ff lain, tapi ada baiknya jika anda sumpal mulut busuk anda, jangan bersikap bodoh di depan saya. Sebelum anda bicara coba lihat dulu warning yang saya berikan, saya tulis pakai capslock loh.. "**DON'T LIKE? PLEASE DON'T READ**!" bahkan saya tambah bold disana, dan sebelum anda berkomentar coba lihat dulu rating apa ff yang anda baca? Ini rate M kan? Kalau begitu, siapa yang nggak punya otak?

Untuk 'KING HADES' jika anda membaca ff ini lagi, silahkan review dan login. Anda flame saya lewat pm jangan mengotori ff ini, terima kasih.

Dan untuk reader yang sudah mau menunggu ff ini saya ucapkan terima kasih, sampai jumpa di ff lainnya~


End file.
